Yet
by smc1214
Summary: See what happens when Aang and Katara are left alone in the woods during a blizzard...with one blanket!


**Authors Note: YAY! My second story! This is a kataang oneshot, so, yeah. Some notes about the story-**

**This takes place about 2 years after the war with Oazi. The gang came out of the war victorious. This makes Toph & Aang 14, Katara 16, & Sokka 17. They are coming back from a visit to Tophs' parents & are closte to the South Pole to visit Sokka and Kataras' tribe. **

**Hope you enjoy the story! OH! In my last story, crazenogs is a word from the awesome movie "The Ant Bully" **

**Disclaimer: Again, if I owned Avatar, hell would break lose for a second time.**

**Yet**

Rated T Katara & Aang

Oneshot

It was around midnight when Appa groaned, signaling he was tired. Momo had fallen asleep on Aangs' lap, while Aang was on Appas' head barely awake. Sokka was asleep, along with Toph, and Katara was awake in the saddle. She yawned and looked over the saddle towards Aang.

"Maybe we should stop for the night. You're barely awake and it's starting to flurry." Aang nodded and turned Appa toward a small island.

Within the two minutes, it took to land, every second it became colder. Toph and Sokka had already awaken from the excruciating pain of it.

Appa had sort of a rusty landing and hit a tree. He did not get badly hurt, or so they thought. Momo had flown from Aangs' lap and onto a rock. He had been acting weird lately and was barely eating. Aang walked over to him and gasped. Everyone came running over. When they got there, Momo was lying on the rock with his belly up. He looked very weak and had a bad rash upon his stomach.

"Guys, Momo is sick." Aang stated nervously. He picked him up to take him off the cold rock.

"Let me take a look at him." Sokka took Momo from Aang and inspected him thoroughly. "We need to find a vet, fast." Just then, the wind picked up and the snow fell a little heavier. They heard Appa groan and they all turned around.

"Not you too." Toph asked exasperated. Katara walked over to the bison. Apparently, he had a tougher landing than anyone thought. He had a large gash on his front right leg and it was bleeding heavily.

"Katara, can't you heal him?" Sokka asked still holding Momo.

"I wish I could, but I can't, not in this weather. The water will freeze and the gash will become infected. We should bandage it though." Katara was soon thinking about what they could use to bandage the wound.

"I got it!" Aang yelled air bending himself carefully onto the saddle. He reached into his bag and pulled out a blanket. "We can use these."

"Great, Aang, help me put it on him." He nodded as they both bandaged Appa. Toph felt their heart rate speed up when they got close to each other. What did Toph do? She just smirked. She had a plan. After a moment, Appas' wound mended.

"Like I said before, we need help." The three looked through the woods and saw some lights coming from deep in the forest. "Toph, is there anyone else on this island?" She knelt down on one knee and placed a hand on the ground.

"Yeah there's a pretty big town. Although, it's about two miles away."

"We can't do that!" Aang protested. "It's too cold for Momo to travel and Appa is wounded." Toph smirked.

"I've got an idea. Sokka and I will go to the village and get help. Katara and Aang can stay here and watch over Appa and Momo. Sokka and I will bring the proper medication and bandages." Everyone stared at the blind girl.

"I AM NOT LEAVING MY SISTER ALONE WITH A GUY IN THE WOODS ALL NIGHT!"

"I think it is a good idea." Katara said. Sokka was totally enraged, and Aang was shocked.

"What do you mean _good idea_? Look at this weather, it is getting colder by the second! You will freeze to death! And I am NOT leaving YOU alone with HIM!"

"Sokka, I am older now. I'm not stupid, and I am not about to abandon Aang for a room in an Inn while he is bitter cold. Aang and I will be fine." Katara was acting pretty calm for having her brother yell at her.

Toph noticed a nervous Aang, determined Katara, and a hysterical Sokka. She was enjoying the show.

Sokka looked from Katara to Aang and sighed.

"Fine, Toph and I will go, but we'll be back early tomorrow morning."

Everyone could tell Sokka was still mad, even if he was trying to hide it.

"If Toph and I are going into the city, we will have to use fire flies for light. A torch would go right out from the snow."

Katara nodded and walked to Appa's saddle with Toph following. Aang was going to go with them to avoid Sokka, but he was too late. Sokka aggressively grabbed his arm and pulled him to face him.

"Aang, I need to talk to you, _now_."

"Uhhh….sure, what about?" Aang gulped knowing what he was implying.

"If you do _anything _to my sister-"

"Sokka, calm down. It's just me, you know I care about her!"

"Yeah a little too much." Aang gulped and was obviously a little scared.

Sokka sighed. "I know that I can trust you Aang, but be careful." Sokka gave him a look.

"You can totally trust me. She won't be harmed in any way." Aang thought Sokka was talking about if she had any injuries when they got back.

Apparently, Sokka was thinking of something _completely _different.

"No, I mean if she is _pregnant _when I get back, you'll be in big trouble." Aang blushed deeper than he ever had before.

"She won't be, I swear! I wasn't even thinking that! I'm fourteen!" Sokka looked at the monk. He looked sincere enough.

"Fine." Aang breathed a sigh of relief. "But I still mean it." Aang suddenly was nervous again. He tugged at his collar and gulped. Sokka really looked out for Katara. Still, it wasn't like he was thinking of that _exactly, _but you have to remember, he is still young, with lots of hormones.

Aang finally caught up with the rest of the group. The snow began to fall harder and it was blinding in the woods.

"Be careful going through the woods you two." Katara said handing them two blankets.

"I should be saying that to you." Sokka stated. Katara gave him the look.

They waved goodbye as Toph and Sokka journeyed through the woods to the village.

Since Toph already couldn't see and Sokka could barely make out anything, Sokka had brought Toph close to him. He wrapped a blanket around their shoulders as they walked to the town. In a second, it felt as if the temperature had dropped another twenty degrees.

"Why don't I make a large enough earth tent for the four of us?" Aang suggested gesturing to Momo and Appa. Katara nodded while clutching her arms from the sudden chill. Within a minute, the tent was set up.

It was very large, and had small cracks in the walls to breathe. There was a hole in the top where the smoke would escape from the fire. Aang made a large, warm fire right in the middle of it. He earth bended a small bench near the fire so that they could huddle near it. As they were warming up, it became late.

"Why don't we put on some warmer clothes?" Katara suggested. Aang was already rummaging through his bag. Katara pulled out some wool socks and a large warm robe and put them on. Aang took off his shirt and put on another shirt which looked exactly the same as the first one.

"Aang, the shirts look exactly the same."

"Feel the inside." He folded up the cuff of his shirt so she could feel the material.

"It's so soft, what is it made of?"

"It is made of the fur the bison's shed in the spring. It is very warm on cold nights like this."

"Speaking of staying warm, we should find some blankets."

"I'll find some." Aang walked over to his bag in the corner of the tent and began to rummage through it.

"Uh-oh."

"Aang, what do you mean 'uh-oh?'"

"Katara, there is only one blanket."

"One, are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure! I wouldn't lie about something like this!" Aang yelled panicking.

"Aang, calm down. Maybe you didn't look hard enough." She walked over to the corner and searched through his bag.

"You're right, there is only one."

"Told you." Aang said sarcastically. Katara thought about something.

"Didn't we have four blankets yesterday Aang?"

"Yeah, but where are the other three?"

"Well, I gave two to Sokka and Toph…"

"And I used mine to bandage Appa!" He slouched down against the tent. Katara slouched down next to him.

"Aang, don't worry, we'll think of something." Katara took the blanket out of the bag and examined how big it was. It seemed pretty big, big enough for…well, it looked warm. Aang noticed she was thinking about something. There was something in her eyes, it seemed almost eerie, or to him, more attractive.

"Katara, are you okay?" She didn't answer. She pulled out two mats and placed them next to each other. His eyes widened.

He knew what she was thinking. "Katara, are you thinking that…"

"We are going to share it." She stated finishing his sentence for him. Aang was still in shock.

"Katara, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I am not about to have either of us freeze to death tonight. Are you with me or not?"

Aang was still shocked, but managed to nod. He helped her place the blanket over the mats when they heard a small groan in the corner. They turned around to see Momo coughing. He didn't seem any better.

"Katara, Momo really doesn't look well." He walked over to the lemur and sat down beside him picking him up. Katara could see the worried look in Aangs' eyes. She remembered when Appa was stolen, he was a mess. She sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Katara, he is really cold, what are we going to do?"

"I got it." She went over to Sokkas' bag and pulled out a large blue piece of fabric.

"He can wear Sokkas' shirt." Aang smiled as they both put on his shirt.

"He looks like a lemur version of Sokka." Katara laughed as she rubbed Momos' head.

There was a loud gust of wind and the light in the tent went out. Katara and Aang

stiffened.

"Take my hand Katara." She did just that, following his instructions. Aang pulled her up and brought her close.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Aang fire bended another fire in the middle of the room, but it just went out again. The wind had gone through the 'small' cracks in the wall and had put the fire out. Aang shrugged.

"Looks like we'll have to sleep without a fire tonight." The only problem was, the mats were on the other side of the tent, and it was pitch black.

Aang wrapped one of his arm around Kataras' waist and used the other to make a very small fire. Katara blushed as they began to walk toward the mat. He was using a small flame so the wind wouldn't blow it out, but they still could hardly see. When they finally reached the mat, they got into the 'bed'.

The blanket was big, but not big enough for two teens. They tried to keep their distance under the blanket, but the best they got was about three inches.

"Are you comfortable?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, you?" she nodded. Another loud gust of wind came in through the cracks. Aang began to shiver, which Katara noticed.

"Aang, you're cold."

"N-no-o I'm n-not." Aang protested. Katara took his hands into hers. They were ice cold. She began to rub them to keep him warm.

"You are such a bad liar." Katara smirked.

His teeth began to chatter, but stopped when Katara placed her warm hand upon his slender cheek. Aang copied her movements by placing his hand on her cheek. As if magnets were pulling them, they inched closer, and

closer, their lips millimeters apart, until-

CRASH!

At the sound of the noise, the two clutched onto each other. It looked as if they were hugging.

"Aang, what was that?"

"I'm not sure." He lit up the tent and found nothing.

"I think it was something outside." Katara nodded. The friends were close, very close.

"Maybe I should check if things are okay outside." He began to get up.

"Aang don't!" She pleaded grabbing his arm and pulling him down to her. "It's dangerous outside and I don't want you to get hurt." At that moment, there was another crash, which made them move into one another again.

"I don't want to lose you Aang, I love you!"

Aang looked at her shocked. It was so dark, that he could barely see her. Good thing too because they were both blushing like crazy. He didn't know what to do, but decided after a quarter of a second decided to do exactly what he wanted to for a very long time.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss. This lasted much longer than the one in the cave. That was only a touch of the lips but this- this meant a lot more. Neither one wanted to stop. They burned and desired each other, but one thing stopped Aang. Sokkas' threat. He sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Katara, I really do love you. I have for a while, it's just…I…"

"Aang, what's wrong?"

"It's what Sokka said. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"What did he say exactly?" Aang blushed massively.

"Well, he said um…that if you are…pregnant, that I would…um…" Katara stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. She was both embarrassed and angry. How could Sokka have threatened him like that? It's not like they were _planning_ on doing it! She looked up at him. He seemed nervous. She put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. She made a mental note to kill Sokka later.

"Aang, don't worry about Sokka. Trust me, I'll get back at him for threatening you like that, but you have nothing to worry about. I won't get pregnant because we won't do it."

Aang looked down at her and smiled. Once he was comfortable again, she shocked him with one word.

"Yet."

Aang looked confused at first, but when he realized what she meant, he blushed, again.

"Goodnight Aang."

"Goodnight Katara." He kissed her on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist. A few minutes later, he could hear her soft even breathing. He looked at his love and smiled. 'Yet.'

**The End**

**Authors' Note:**Hope you enjoyed the story! Remember to review after reading!

-singsong voice- I helped upload this storyyyyy and I'm TheMysteriousAuthoress who is a writer and that is my penname. So find me if you wanna! And um don't tell Steph I added this part. She'll be mad -or laugh I'm not sure.


End file.
